In the field of telecommunications, those lines, which connect the customers or subscribers with the switch of a telecommunications company, are usually connected via numerous telecommunications modules. The telecommunications modules are located in so-called distribution points. A typical distribution point is a main distribution frame, which is located in the central office of the telecommunications company. Generally, the telecommunications modules connect sections of the telecommunications line with each other, so as to, eventually, connect the subscribers with the switch. A telecommunications module can include a housing and plurality of contacts. Wires, which constitute sections of the telecommunications line, are connected with the contacts. Pairs of two contacts of the telecommunications module, which can be located on opposite sides, are connected with each other in the interior of the telecommunications module. This connection can be disconnected in order to allow the insertion of disconnection plugs, test plugs, protective plugs or protective modules.
Recently, new technologies have evolved in the field of telecommunications, which require additional electronic components to be arranged in the telecommunications line. As an example, ADSL-technology has spread widely in the last few years. In this technology, at least two separate signals are transmitted via one and the same telecommunications line in separate frequency bands. In order to split the combined signal, which is transmitted via one and the same line, so-called splitters are used. These splitters generally comprise suitable filters in order to transmit a first signal of the combined signal to a first output, and a second signal to a second output.
In this context, EP 0 909 102 A2 teaches such a splitter assembly, which is arranged in a main distribution frame. WO 01/97339 discloses a telecommunications module, in which a splitter circuit is arranged in a manner to provide connections between the contacts of the module and the splitter circuit.